I'ma Monster
by kiky03
Summary: Alex is in love with a mortal and she falls so deep in love she starts to thnk of herself as a Monster with Magic then soon later she becomes a monster because she put a spell on herself by mistake


T#h#e#n# #p#e#o#p#l#e# #w#o#u#l#d# #s#a#y# #I# #w#a#s# #s#a#v#e#d# #b#y# #t#h#e# #b#e#l#l# #b#u#t# #N#O#!# #w#e# #h#a#d# #1#s#t# #a#n#d# #2#n#d# #p#e#r#i#o#d# #t#o#g#e#t#h#e#r#.# #S#o# #I# #z#a#p#p#e#d# #m#y#s#e#l#f# #t#o# #t#h#e# #w#i#z#a#r#d# #l#a#b# #t#o# #l#o#o#k# #i#n# #t#h#e# #s#p#e#l#l# #b#o#o#k# #f#o#r# #a# #l#o#v#e# #s#p#e#l#l# #b#u#t# #t#h#e#y# #w#e#r#e# #a#l#l# #l#i#m#i#t#e#d# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#y# #d#i#d#n#'#t# #l#a#s#t# #f#o#r# #l#o#n#g#.# #S#o# #I# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #f#o#r# #a# #t#r#u#t#h# #s#p#e#l#l#.# #B#u#t#,# #t#h#e#n# #m#y# #d#a#d# #w#a#s# #c#o#m#i#n#g# #i#n#t#o# #t#h#e# #l#a#b# #s#o# #I# #z#a#p#p#e#d# #m#y#s#e#l#f# #t#o# #t#h#e# #f#r#o#n#t# #o#f# #m#y# #l#o#c#k#e#r# #t#o# #f#i#n#d# #S#t#e#v#i#e# #s#t#a#n#d#i#n#g# #t#h#e#r#e#

#

#"#I# #g#o#t# #d#e#t#e#n#t#i#o#n# #f#o#r# #a# #w#e#e#k#.#"# #S#h#e# #s#a#i#d# #l#i#k#e# #s#h#e# #w#a#s# #p#r#o#u#d# #w#i#c#h# #m#o#s#t# #l#i#k#e#l#y# #s#h#e# #w#a#s#

#

#T#h#e#n# #t#o# #s#p#e#a#k# #o#f# #t#h#e# #d#e#v#i#l# #w#a#l#k#s# #m#y# #w#a#y# #t#o# #s#a#y#

#

#"#I# #h#e#a#r# #y#o#u# #w#e#r#e#n#'#t# #i#n# #1#s#t# #n#o#r# #2#n#d# #p#e#r#i#o#d# #s#o# #t#h#a#t# #i#s# #d#e#t#e#n#t#i#o#n# #f#o#r# #y#o#u#.#"# #H#e# #s#a#i#d# #w#e#a#r#i#n#g# #t#h#a#t# #s#t#u#p#i#d# #C#o#w# #b#o#y# #t#i#e# #a#g#i#n#!# #f#o#r# #t#h#e# #t#h#i#r#d# #t#i#m#e# #t#h#i#s# #w#e#e#k#

#

#"# #w#h#a#t# #y#o#u# #c#a#n#'#t# #d#o# #t#h#a#t# #I# #c#o#u#l#d# #h#a#v#e# #b#e#e#n# #s#i#c#k# #a#t# #h#o#m#e#!#"# #I# #s#a#i#d# #f#u#r#i#o#u#s#l#y#

#

#"#w#e#l#l# #y#o#u# #l#o#o#k# #f#i#n#e# #t#o# #m#e# #s#o# #I# #w#i#l#l# #s#e#e# #y#o#u# #i#n# #d#e#t#e#n#t#i#o#n#!#"# #T#h#e#n# #h#e# #w#a#l#k#e#d# #a#w#a#y# #t#o# #g#o# #m#e#s#s# #u#p# #s#o#m#e# #o#n#e# #e#l#s#e#s# #d#a#y#

#

#"#W#h#y# #w#e#r#e# #y#o#u# #m#a#d# #t#o# #g#e#t# #d#e#t#e#n#t#i#o#n# #u#s#a#l#l#y# #y#o#u# #a#r#e# #h#a#p#p#y#?#"# #S#t#e#v#i#e# #s#a#i#d# #v#e#r#y# #c#o#n#f#u#s#e#d#

#

#I# #d#i#d#n#'#t# #w#a#n#t# #t#o# #t#e#l#l# #h#e#r# #a#b#o#u#t# #R#i#c#h#a#r#d# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #h#e# #n#e#v#e#r# #g#o#t# #d#e#t#e#n#t#i#o#n# #h#e# #w#a#s# #b#a#d# #g#u#y# #w#h#o# #d#i#d#n#'#t# #g#e#t# #c#a#u#g#h#t# #s#o# #i#n#s#t#e#a#d# #I# #s#a#i#d#

#

#"# #O#H# #t#h#a#t# #a#c#t# #t#h#a#t# #w#a#s# #j#u#s#t# #t#o# #m#a#k#e# #h#i#m# #m#a#d#.#"# #I# #s#a#i#d# #l#i#k#e# #i#t# #w#a#s# #r#e#a#l#l#y# #t#r#u#e#.# #T#h#e#n# #a#s# #I# #w#a#s# #w#a#l#k#i#n#g# #t#o# #l#u#n#c#h# #R#i#c#h#a#r#d# #b#u#m#p#e#d# #i#n#t#o# #m#e# #a#f#t#e#r# #h#e# #p#i#c#k#e#d# #u#p# #m#y# #b#o#o#k#s# #h#e# #s#m#i#l#e#d# #a#n#d# #s#a#i#d#

#

#"#O#h# #s#o#r#r#y# #A#l#e#x# #a#r#e# #y#o#u# #O#k#?#"#

#

#I# #w#a#s# #t#o#o# #b#u#s#y# #l#o#o#k#i#n#g# #i#n#t#o# #h#i#s# #e#y#e#s# #t#h#a#t# #I# #d#i#d#n#'#t# #t#a#l#k# #u#n#t#i#l# #h#e# #r#e#p#e#a#t#e#d# #m#y# #n#a#m#e# #a#n#d# #i# #s#a#i#d# #

#

#"#O#h# #n#o# #p#r#o#b#l#e#m# #i#t# #h#a#p#p#e#n#s# #a#l#l# #t#h#e# #t#i#m#e# #h#e#r#e#.#"#

#

#T#h#e#n# #h#e# #w#a#l#k#e#d# #a#w#a#y#.# #I# #w#a#s# #s#o# #i#m#b#a#r#r#e#s#s#e#d# #t#o# #s#t#a#r#e# #l#i#k#e# #t#h#a#t#

#

#"#O#K# #w#h#a#t# #a# #c#l#i#c#k# #I# #s#e#e#n# #g#o#i#n#g# #o#n# #t#h#e#r#e# #A#l#e#x# #w#h#a#t# #w#a#s# #t#h#a#t# #a#l#l# #a#b#o#u#t#?#"# #S#t#e#v#i#e# #s#a#i#d#

#

#"#w#h#a#t# #d#o# #y#o#u# #m#e#a#n#?#"# #I# #s#a#i#d#

#

#"# #I#t# #h#a#p#p#e#n#s# #a#l#l# #t#h#e# #t#i#m#e# #h#e#r#e#.#"# #s#h#e# #l#i#k#e# #s#h#e# #w#a#s# #t#r#y#i#n#g# #t#o# #m#o#c#k# #m#e#.# #W#h#i#c#h# #i#'#m# #p#r#e#t#t#y# #s#u#r#e# #s#h#e# #w#a#s#

#

#"#O#H# #w#h#a#t# #e#v#a# #l#e#t#s# #g#o#.#"# #I# #s#a#i#d#

#

#T#h#e#n# #t#o# #w#a#l#k# #i#n#t#o# #t#h#e# #l#u#n#c#h# #r#o#o#m# #t# #s#e#e# #m#y# #a#n#n#o#y#i#n#g# #b#r#o#t#h#e#r# #J#u#s#t#i#n# #a#n#d# #h#i#s# #r#o#b#o#t# #f#r#i#e#n#d# #t#a#l#k#i#n#g# #a#b#o#u#t# #s#o#m#e#t#h#i#n#g# #l#a#m#e#

#

#T#h#e#n# #A#f#t#e#r# #I# #g#o#t# #m#y# #f#o#o#d# #I# #s#a#t# #d#o#w#n# #w#i#t#h# #S#t#e#v#i#e# #a#n#d#.# #T#h#e#n# #R#i#c#h#a#r#d# #c#a#m#e# #w#i#t#h# #h#i#s# #f#r#i#e#n#d#s# #t#o# #s#a#y#

#

#"#H#e#y# #i#s# #i#t# #o#k# #i#f# #w#e# #s#i#t# #h#e#r#e# #?#"#

# 


End file.
